Cane Ashby
Ethan Hurricane "Cane" Ashby is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. He is portrayed by Daniel Goddard, who has played the role since January 12, 2007 Biography Cane was a bartender at Indigo, Neil Winters' nightclub. An Australian national, Cane remained in the United States beyond the expiration of his visa and was fearful of being deported. Shortly thereafter he became involved with Amber Moore. She later found out that Cane was trying to find his birth mother. He was adopted by a woman named Violet Montgomery, who died shortly after, and then raised by Violet's brother, Langley Montgomery. At the same time, Amber was also trying to track down Jill Abbott's son, whom had been switched with another child by Katherine Chancellor shortly after his birth. She realized that Cane might be Jill's son and tried to capitalize on that by marrying him. Amber and Cane went to Las Vegas where she got him drunk and tricked him into thinking they got married. In February 2007, it was revealed that Amber's suspicions were correct. Additionally, the revelation that Cane was Jill's son prevented his deportation since he was a native-born U.S. citizen. Cane and Amber get used to being married, and eventually move onto the Chancellor estate. Katherine also offers an executive position to Cane in the construction division of Chancellor Industries, which he accepts.Cane begins to be suspicious concerning his marriage. He realizes that his signature on the wedding certificate does not look like his own. After contacting Amber's former mother-in-law, Brooke, and asking questions about her history with Amber, he eventually realizes the truth, that the marriage is invalid. In 2007, Cane shares a kiss with the recently-divorced Lily Winters, and also begins a flirtation with A.D.A. Heather Stevens. Cane and Heather mutually decide to be just friends. Cane does feel chemistry with Lily and wants to romantically pursue her. When he finds out how much younger than him she is, he decides against that. The two continue to be drawn to each other until they decide to not let age be an issue for them. Cane and Lily start dating, despite Neil's disapproval. Lily becomes pregnant with Cane's child, but miscarries early on. Cane and Lily continue to see each other, and they each profess their love for one another on several occasions. They are in a committed relationship and start living together in the house Cane bought for them. Cane proposes to Lily by giving her a fortune cookie with a ring inside and she accepts. Cane ends up getting drunk and passing out in Chloe Mitchell's car. Chloe takes advantage of the situation by tricking Cane into believing they had sex. Even though Chloe is pregnant before pulling her scheme, a recent DNA test shows that Cane can not be excluded as the father of Chloe Mitchell's child, much to her enjoyment and Cane and Lily's horror. Lily moves out. In early October Cane meets his half-brother, Billy Abbott, who has returned to Genoa City. Lily urges Cane to marry Chloe to be there for his child. In September it is revealed that Chloe has been lying about her identity all along. Her real name is Kate Valentine, and she is in fact the daughter of Katherine's longtime maid Esther Valentine. This enrages Cane who realizes Chloe has been lying to him since the start of the whole fiasco. Jill urges him to consider getting a good lawyer with the ultimate goal of getting an annulment. Cane begins to grow closer to Chloe over the prospect of them having the baby. After a fight between Chloe and Lily in which Chloe falls from a ladder, he makes it clear to Lily that Chloe and the baby are his first priority. Lily agrees that that is where his priorities should be and tells both Cane and Chloe she will keep her distance. While Chloe is in the hospital because of the fall from the ladder, Billy finds out he is the father of her baby, not Cane. He decides to let Cane raise his baby because he does not think he is father material. Lily falls for Billy and they have an affair. Billy questions Chloe about the paternity of the baby and he calculates that the baby is his from the timing of their first meeting. However, he keeps it a secret. He wants Lily and decides to forget it and let Cane raise the child since he's the better man. Cane discovers that Lily and Billy have already been intimate and their on their way to a Valentine's Day rendezvous in the mountains. He's upset and starts reminiscing over their love affair. He starts to panic and rushes to the Cabin to stop them and tell Lily that he loves her and he wants a life with her. Chloe arrives at the cabin just as Billy tells Lily that the baby is his. She goes into labor and they her deliver the baby. Cane arrives and professes his love for Lily just as the baby is born. She is named Cordelia. Cane plans to stay in the family "he" created with Chloe despite his love for Lily. Lily pushes Billy and Chloe to tell Cane the truth. Chloe eventually does, but Cane decides to fight for custody of the baby he claims as his own, threatening both Chloe and Billy as to their parental rights and qualifications. Cane has asked Lily to marry him and she accepted yet he still intends to fight Billy for paternal rights to little Delia. However, at Lily's urging, Cane decides to drop the paternity suit. He declares his love for Lily again, and they marry. Following the wedding, Cane recalls his telephone conversation years earlier with a man named "Langley" regarding their joint plan to con Jill and Katherine. The man bears a startling resemblance to the supposedly deceased Phillip Chancellor III. On June 10, 2009, it is revealed that "Langley" is indeed Phillip, and that he is still very much alive. Nina Webster (who was Phillip's wife at the time of his "death") begins background research on Cane. Her suspicions about Cane continue to grow, and she eventually orders the exhumation of Phillip's body for genetic testing. When it is discovered that Phillip's casket is empty (and, in fact, never contained a corpse at all), Nina demands that Cane submit to DNA testing to verify his status as Jill's biological son. Upon learning of Nina's demand, Cane retrieves a vial of blood marked from a carousel of vials he has kept in a hidden freezer for use in DNA testing. Paul reveals to Nina that the blood given for the test to confirm Cane's identity had blood cells which had burst, meaning it had been at one time frozen. Cane reveals that he is not actually Phillip Chancellor III. Everyone is furious. When asked why he did it, the real Phillip appears before Cane can answer the question.Lily and Cane break up. Lily is diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Her uterus is taken out during a surgery to remove the cancer, but the doctor is able to harvest two of her eggs. Lily reunites with Cane while continuing with cancer treatment. They decide to continue their plan in starting a family and pursue surrogacy options. Mackenzie Browning agrees to act as their surrogate and becomes pregnant with Lily and Cane's twins.Soon after, Cane gets arrested by an immigration officer who plans to deport him. Cane plans to simply go back and come back, until he learns that chemo didn't work and that Lily's still dying. He punches the guard and runs to Billy for help, but Neil calls the cops when he becomes suspisious. Cane is arrested but the judge decides to let him stay as long as Lily is sick. Meanwhile, Olivia comes up with a way to save Lily's life: use the stem cells from the babies. However, Lily and Mac refuse to do anything that could potentially harm the babies. When Lily goes to France to try another way, Cane plots to sue Mac for access to the stem cells. Lily goes to Paris to try another treatment but she gets sicker and sicker. Cane decides carry out with the case. They go to court and it appears that Cane is going to win, until Lily appears. She testifes and says how much she loves the babies and how she'd rather die than them, and Cane decides to drop the case. However, the stress makes Mac go into early labor and a c-section is ordered. The babies, named Charlie and Matilda Ashby, are tiny but healthy and the stem cells umbilicord are used to save Lily. And thanks to Sofia Dupre, Cane might not have to leave the country. Relationships: Parents: *Violet Montgomery (adoptive mother) *Jill Fenmore (adoptive mother) Marriages: *Lily Winters Ashby (married) 05/2009-present *Amber Moore (invalid) 2007 *Chloe Mitchell (annulled) 2008-2009 Children: *Unnamed child (sex unknown, with Lily Winters Ashby, deceased) *Matilda Ashby (daughter, with Lily) *Charlie Ashby (son, with Lily)